Magical Educations in Love 1: Classroom Accident
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: magic school; #1 in Magical Educations in Love] Errors in the classroom are bad enough under ordinary circumstances. But when one attends a school for magic, then mistakes can have consequences with far-reaching results.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Classroom Accident  
 **Romance:** Takeru x Daisuke/Daisuke x Takeru  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,112||story: 1,112  
 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship|| **Rated:** R  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section H23, M-rated fic; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #30, desire; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; 28 Days of Love Challenge, any pairing; New Year's Mini-Advent, write an AU; Monthly Restrict, start with something that's not a word in an English dictionary  
 **Note:** This is an AU. Not a general human/non-Digimon oriented AU, but a magical school AU. Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken are all nineteen.  
 **Summary:** Errors in the classroom are bad enough under ordinary circumstances. But when one attends a school for magic, then mistakes can have consequences with far-reaching results.

* * *

"Takaishi! Look out!"

Takeru didn't hesitate for a second. He knew that tone of voice and it translated in his head to 'Daisuke's done something explosive again, get out of the way!'

So he did. He dodged left and ducked down, tense until whatever it was splatted against the far wall and slid to the floor with a squish. When nothing else happened for about a full minute, he slowly got up, attention going right to where Daisuke stood over what had been his cauldron and was now a wrecked mess with a trail of something an unnatural shade of violet oozing from it.

At least this time it wasn't the kind of 'ooze' that meant they needed to chase after it and make sure it wasn't going to eat or dissolve anything that would object to being eaten or dissolved. It wouldn't be the first time _that_ had happened, though it wasn't always with Daisuke.

Takeru preferred not to think about the time his own potion had blown up in a very spectacular way. That had been in his first year, anyway, and they were beyond that. Or should have been. Most of them were.

But Daisuke stared down at the remains of his work again and then started to clean it up with that usual grin of his that Takeru could never decide if it made him furious or made him … something else. Something he didn't want to think about because this was Motomiya Daisuke, who wasn't the worst student at the Eldritch College, but wasn't the best, and didn't care about either one.

Takeru cared. Not so much about being the worst or not being the best, but he wanted to do something that would make his family proud of him, something that he would hopefully be good at. So he told himself that any interest he had in Daisuke would just have to wait until they were both out of school and Daisuke had achieved some kind of maturity.

Besides, even if that happened, Daisuke was somewhat already spoken for.

Ichijouji Ken peered at the mess before he turned amethyst eyes toward Daisuke, the side of his mouth quirking up. "You forgot the snail shells, didn't you?"

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks tingeing in a way that made Takeru jerk his head to the side and get back to his own work as fast as he could. "I guess so." That didn't stop Takeru from hearing what was going on.

At least until they lowered their voices. Takeru could've thanked them. He really didn't want to hear them talking to each other. He didn't dislike Ken, not at all. But Ken was so absolutely perfect and if Daisuke had looked away from him socially for ten minutes in a row from the moment they'd laid eyes on one another, Takeru didn't know about it.

The teacher cleared her throat. "You have fifteen minutes to finish. Please try not to rush. A rushed potion very seldom works properly."

Takeru paid attention to his potion. Everything looked just the way that it should. The scent floating up from it spoke of gardenias and lilies and it gleamed a perfect pearl-blue. If he'd done everything right, then this potion would grant enhanced stamina and endurance for somewhere between six to eight hours.

 _It's done._ He reached over to get a sample bottle so the potion could be tested.

That was where everything changed.

When he'd come into class he'd dropped his bag underneath his desk like always. Most students did that; no one wanted their bags to get too close to someone else's, in case of ingredients and other magical tools interacting. Not to mention there were always jokers who would think it was hilarious to cast minor hexes on someone's possessions. Nothing very dangerous, since that could get someone expelled, but practical jokes on the level of turning someone's hair a rainbow of colors or giving someone minor bad luck for a couple of hours.

When he'd ducked under to get away from Daisuke's explosion, he'd nudged his bag out of the way without even thinking about it. And now his foot caught in it, tangling around the strap and sending him stumbling forward.

Under most circumstances this wouldn't have done anything at all beyond be slightly embarrassing. But today wasn't Takeru's day at all it seemed, and as he fell, his hand knocked against the cauldron, tipping it over.

Daisuke, still cleaning up his own mess, turned just then and set a pile of washcloths drenched with whatever it was he'd done to his potion on the far side of the table, just as Takeru's potion spilled, cascading into that pile.

The moment his potion touched those washcloths, something sparked in bright red and cold blue, spinning together for a few seconds before an explosion twice as loud as the one before rang. Neither Takeru or Daisuke had time to move a muscle before whatever the combination of potion and potion-drenched washcloths created slammed into both of them.

Warmth swept all through Takeru, unlike anything he could remember feeling in his entire life. A sweet, supporting warmth, followed by a lash of heat. The heat didn't burn, it only ignited, and Takeru groaned, recognizing what it was at once.

"Daisuke," he said, struggling to form words as his vision cleared and he realized he needed to stand up, "that had to be more than some missing snail shells."

The only answer he received was a groan that sounded much like he felt: hot, bothered, and dreading what could come from this.

"Motomiya! Takaishi!" The teacher stood there now, spinning the remains of the cloud from the explosion out and looking at both of them in concern. "Are you all right?"

Daisuke waved one hand a little carelessly, staring at his chest and stomach where the second explosion drenched him in blue. It really wasn't his color, Takeru decided, then pulled his thoughts back on track as Daisuke answered. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Takeru said, straightening himself up. "And neither am I. We're not going to be fine until..." He hated having to say this. It sounded so stupid. Why did this even have to happen?

"Until?" From the folded arms and cocked eyebrow, Ken knew perfectly well what the rest of the sentence was. Why he didn't say it himself Takeru didn't know. But someone had to.

"If you're feeling the same way I am, then this means we're going to have to have sex."

From the look on Daisuke's face, Takeru didn't think that was at all the best news he'd had today.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Classroom Accident  
 **Romance:** Takeru x Daisuke/Daisuke x Takeru  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,104||story: 2,216  
 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship|| **Rated:** R  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section H23, M-rated fic; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #30, desire; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; 28 Days of Love Challenge, any pairing; New Year's Mini-Advent, write an AU; Monthly Restrict, start with something that's not a word in an English dictionary  
 **Note:** This is an AU. Not a general human/non-Digimon oriented AU, but a magical school AU.  
 **Summary:** Errors in the classroom are bad enough under ordinary circumstances. But when one attends a school for magic, then mistakes can have consequences with far-reaching results.

* * *

"We're going to have to do _what_?" Daisuke shook his head, pawing at where the ruins of the potion soaked through his clothes and to his skin. "What makes you think that, just because we got some potion on us?" This was hardly his first time getting drenched in something and while there'd been other side effects – it had been kind of interesting to be a brilliant shade of purple for a week – nothing like _that_ had ever happened.

Takeru sighed. Clearly this wasn't something he looked forward to. Daisuke wasn't either, if he wanted to be utterly honest with himself. Especially not when he could all but feel Ken's eyes on him right now.

"I'm afraid he may be right," the teacher said, intervening before Takeru could open his mouth and say something that Daisuke didn't want to hear. He still didn't want to hear it from her, but he could punch Takeru if he really wanted to. He couldn't do that to a teacher.

She examined both of them for a few moments before she said anything else and finally shook her head. "You should both be feeling the effects by now. Mixing potions is tricky enough when they're both made right, but when one is and one isn't, the effects can be difficult to predict."

"So because I forgot some snail shells and he got it all perfect, we're going to have to -" Daisuke set his jaw. Well, there were worse things he could have to do, honestly. But _Takaishi Takeru…_

Ken rested a hand on his shoulder and Daisuke jerked his head back, wondering what he wanted.

"It doesn't have to be you and him," Ken pointed out in his usual calm way. Daisuke relaxed at once. "It would be more convenient if it _were_ , because you both have the problem, but it isn't necessary." He looked toward Takeru speculatively. "Do you have someone else you can speak to about this?"

Takeru's eyes widened and Daisuke thought he saw a hint of a blush there. That was … kinda cute, really. Not that he thought Takeru was _cute_. Just the blush. Probably because of the wrecked potion. Yeah. That was it. He didn't even _like_ blonds like that.

"I could probably find someone," Takeru muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes. Daisuke blinked once or twice. If someone had asked him before class if Takeru could find a lover if he wanted to, he would've said 'yes' without a doubt. He probably still could. The question now really was, was he going to want someone just for a few hours of potion-caused sex?

Daisuke didn't need Ken's hand squeezing lightly on his shoulder to say what came next. He coughed a little and stepped forward. "Well, Ken's got a point. Since it's something we both have to deal with, we might as well take care of it together." He shrugged casually, ignoring the wide-eyed look Takeru gave him now. "Besides, we both know it's just because of the potion. Not like we're in love or something."

Daisuke didn't know if he'd ever been in love before. He and Ken had _something_ but love? True love, if that existed? That he didn't know. He'd certainly liked lots of people in the past, though very few of them returned his affections, and except for Ken, they all moved on to other people sooner or later anyway. Daisuke never had minded that. He knew there'd always be someone else, sooner or later.

At this moment, though, Takeru didn't look as if he quite understood what was going on, even though he'd been the one to tell Daisuke what had to happen anyway. His jaw worked a little, he shook his head, blinked, then stared at Daisuke as if he'd never seen him before in his life

"You actually _want_ to?"

Daisuke leaned back, feeling the solid warmth of Ken behind him, and shrugged. "Well, kind of. I mean, I _want_ to, because of this." He waved a hand toward the mess and hoped that none of it got on Ken. That would make things complicated. More so than they already were. "But what else can we do, really? It's not just going to go away, is it?"

Would it? He swiveled his head between the teacher and Ken, both of whom seemed to know more about this than either he or Takeru did.

"Theoretically it might," the teacher said, her voice slow and thoughtful. "But I wouldn't want to trust that it would any time soon, and there could be side effects that we're not certain of. In all of my experience, whenever this sort of thing happens, it's best to just take care of it quickly."

Daisuke couldn't help but wonder just how much experience she had with this and filed it under stuff he didn't really want to know about.

The teacher looked toward Takeru, sympathy in her eyes. "It's up to you what you do. I need to get someone to clean this mess up." She cast her eyes around the room and the other students staring at this unexpected drama in awe. "I'll test your potions in class next time. Keep them until then."

With that, everyone started to get samples of their work and to clean up what they'd done making it. Takeru and Daisuke still stared at one another, and finally Takeru swallowed.

"When do we have to decide?" He frowned for a moment. "I think it's going to get worse before it gets better if we don't do anything."

"That's right," Ken agreed, and Daisuke mentally shuddered himself. Already he was a lot hotter than he'd been before the accident, and not in a way where a nice dip in a pool would help. "I'd say you might be able to make it another hour or two without _really_ needing to do _something_."

Daisuke wished an hour or two would be enough to actually talk to Ken about this and find out what was going through his head. The more time that passed, the less interested in doing anything that wasn't hot, sweaty, steamy, and passionate he found himself, though, and the more he kept looking at Takeru _and_ Ken.

Takeru swallowed again, then steeled himself, looking directly at Daisuke. "My room or yours?"

"Yours," Daisuke replied without hesitation. He shared his with Ken and despite Ken not disapproving or approving or whatever it was, he didn't want to use their bed for this. Besides, Takeru's was probably tidier anyway. "And the sooner, the better."

Red crept along Takeru's cheeks and neck. "Yeah. I think you're right."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Classroom Accident  
 **Romance:** Takeru x Daisuke/Daisuke x Takeru  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,231||story: 3,447  
 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship|| **Rated:** R  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section H23, M-rated fic; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #30, desire; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; 28 Days of Love Challenge, any pairing; New Year's Mini-Advent, write an AU; Monthly Restrict, start with something that's not a word in an English dictionary  
 **Note:** This is an AU. Not a general human/non-Digimon oriented AU, but a magical school AU.  
 **Summary:** Errors in the classroom are bad enough under ordinary circumstances. But when one attends a school for magic, then mistakes can have consequences with far-reaching results.

* * *

Desire coursed through Takeru's veins alongside of his blood, raging wildfire burning away his higher thinking processes until he could just manage to get himself and Daisuke into his dorm room and close and lock the door behind them. He didn't want anyone else finding out what they were doing in there.

The tiny part of him that could still think clearly reminded him that at least two of the school's biggest gossips took that same potions class with the two of them, and that meant by now most of the school probably had _some_ idea of what was going on. Which also meant that he'd hear from Yamato sooner or later.

Well, it wasn't like Yamato had any room to talk about accidents in class.

Daisuke's fingers closed around Takeru's wrist and that calm, logical part of Takeru vanished at the sensation of warm skin, Daisuke's warm skin, touching him. He reached around to grab hold of Daisuke's shirt and pulled him closer, lips pressing against Daisuke's, convinced suddenly if he didn't kiss the other he might well lose what little composure he had left.

This wasn't a love potion; the teacher and Ken both insisted on that. It wouldn't make them feel any differently about one another. This was just _lust_ , something that a few hours of sex would clear up in the quickest and most convenient manner.

But Takeru still wanted to kiss Daisuke and Daisuke wasn't fighting him on it, and Takeru hadn't ever kissed someone and had it feel like this before. Kissed people, yes, but he'd never gone farther than that, and now just managing to stay on his feet turned out to be more difficult than he'd thought it would be as they stumbled over to his bed.

Neither one cared about words right now. If Takeru had been able to form any intelligently, it might well have only been Daisuke's name, over and over again.

Takeru didn't exactly fall on the bed, but he wasn't aware of sitting down on it. Just that one moment they stood next to it and the next, he lay down on it, hands fumbling upward to get to Daisuke's shirt, that thing that dared to keep him from feeling more of Daisuke's warm skin and tasting as much of him as he could. He wanted the pants gone as well, but the shirt was first, the shirt was closest at hand, and Takeru wanted it _gone_.

Daisuke fumbled at Takeru's shirt as well, though he wasn't having any better luck with the fastenings than Takeru was having. Fine motor control had stepped out for a drink or two with logical thinking for the evening. Takeru didn't really miss logical thinking, since with that hanging around, he wouldn't be here with Daisuke anyway. But fine motor control could've been useful.

Somewhere along the way the shirts came off and Takeru started to kiss Daisuke's chest and shoulders, pulling the other as close to him as he could manage. He could still feel the pants, but for now he let that slide. He wanted to taste and touch all of Daisuke's skin that hovered so teasingly within reach right now, and Daisuke returned it, his lips caressing and ghosting over more of Takeru than the blond had imagined could be possible.

Daisuke's fingers brushed past Takeru's chest and Takeru shuddered, breathing hard, his own arms sliding up Daisuke's sides, and he was surprised to hear Daisuke laughing.

"F-funny?" He managed to squeak the word out, hoping that it made enough sense to get an answer that he could understand.

Daisuke breathed in, moving just out of Takeru's reach. Takeru would've been displeased if he hadn't known they'd reach for each other again in moments. The passion igniting between them wouldn't ease for hours.

"Ticklish," Daisuke breathed, cheeks tinging red. "Ticklish there."

Under other circumstances, Takeru might well have taken advantage of that, enjoying the sound of Daisuke's laughter and probably getting tickled himself in return. It wasn't that he didn't want to now. But what he also wanted was quenching that burning desire and he wouldn't get that if either of them ended up distracted by tickling.

So for the moment, he put that aside, nodded his understanding, and reached for Daisuke again, this time for his shoulders and upper chest, peppering the warm flesh with tiny kisses and licks, mapping as much of Daisuke as he could reach with his lips, while Daisuke began to do the same for him, wriggling around so the two had the best access they could to one another.

Daisuke's lips didn't stop at Takeru's waist, though. His hands came into play here, working on Takeru's pants, and sliding them down. For a moment he eyed what was revealed there, and even though his potion-hazed brain, Takeru couldn't help but wonder what Daisuke thought about it.

What he thought was apparently approval, since he started to kiss on Takeru's hips, his fingers holding just above where the kissing began, tongue darting here and there, searching out every place on Takeru's skin that would make the other react in some fashion.

If Takeru hadn't already been far gone with passion that he couldn't control and didn't want to, he would've been overwhelmed by that now anyway. He breathed in and out, though he never once seemed to get enough air, and yet he didn't care. What replaced air was desire and that was enough.

Daisuke's tongue worked over Takeru's thighs and length, fingers adding some teasing at this point and that point, and oh _how_ had Daisuke learned about _that_ when even Takeru hadn't known?

He tilted his head back, fingers grabbing onto the blankets – had he remembered to make his bed that morning? He didn't remember and now just wasn't the time – moving in time with Daisuke's movements, words lost once more in favor of heated moans and passionate cries.

Takeru recognized the sensation rising within him, though he'd only done this to himself before. Having someone else's hands and mouth on him made it an entirely different experience, especially when that someone was Daisuke.

He wanted to warn Daisuke, give him time to decide what he wanted to do, but the peak of that pleasure hit without enough of a warning for him to gather the words.

Daisuke blinked a few times, raising one hand to wipe at his mouth before he snorted, eyes dancing with amusement. "First time?"

"With someone else," Takeru admitted. How could he have a bit of shame given what had just happened, and what was going to happen? This seemed to have taken at least some of the edge off for both of them, but nothing more than that. Takeru's veins still sizzled with need. He thought Daisuke's did to, especially with the way those large brown eyes moved over him.

"Let's catch our breath for a while," Daisuke suggested, taking a step back. "Maybe get something to drink?"

That sounded like a good idea to Takeru. Then he grinned at Daisuke, gaze raking up and down him as well. "You might want to get cleaned up a little yourself."

Daisuke glanced down at himself, then at Takeru. "You just might have a good idea there."

Takeru had heard about mutual orgasms, but he hadn't really expected them to happen on what was effectively his first time.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Classroom Accident  
 **Romance:** Takeru x Daisuke/Daisuke x Takeru  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,340||story: 4,787  
 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship|| **Rated:** R  
Written For: Diversity Writing Challenge, section H23, M-rated fic; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #30, desire; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; 28 Days of Love Challenge, any pairing; New Year's Mini-Advent, write an AU; Monthly Restrict, start with something that's not a word in an English dictionary  
 **Note:** This is an AU. Not a general human/non-Digimon oriented AU, but a magical school AU.  
 **Summary:** Errors in the classroom are bad enough under ordinary circumstances. But when one attends a school for magic, then mistakes can have consequences with far-reaching results.

* * *

Daisuke hadn't ever been very body-shy and he saw no reason to start now, especially since Takeru would be seeing every part of his body in the near future regardless. It wasn't as if he had anything he was ashamed of, either. Even with his love for cooking – and eating – ramen, he kept himself in very good shape. Magic took nearly as much energy as playing soccer did, and he had to get that energy from somewhere.

So now he casually stripped out of his clothes and tossed them into what he guessed was Takeru's dirty clothes hamper. That was where Takeru tossed his own, so he probably had that much right.

He let his gaze flicker over Takeru one more time before he headed into the little kitchenette to get them both some water. The blond wasn't even remotely unattractive, and while he'd never thought about him any way like this before, now that they were pushed into this, several more thoughts had begun to make their way into his mind.

Daisuke chose to enjoy them rather than feel guilty about them. He kind of figured they were spawned by the potion disaster and even if they weren't, they were just _thoughts_. He hadn't done anything about them – well, except for the sex they were having which Ken had already said he understood about – and he had enough guilt for things that he did do to worry about having it for things he'd only thought about.

He brought two glasses back to the bed, where Takeru remained stretching his shoulders and looking a little more nervous than Daisuke himself felt. Well, that would probably vanish soon enough. Daisuke was more in control of himself than he had been, but the effect hadn't faded entirely. Another few minutes and they'd both be raring to go again.

Takeru sipped from the glass, a small smile curving on his lips as he did. "If Yamato doesn't know by now, he will before we're done."

"Are you kidding?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Jun's probably already telling him. He probably knew before we made it back here." He didn't want to think about what Yamato might want to say or do about it all. Accidents happened; they all knew that, and this wasn't even close to the weirdest, the strangest, or the most complicated thing to happen at school.

He also didn't want to think about what his sister was going to want to say to him.

Thankfully he had much more interesting things to think about, and the fire sliding through his veins gave him even more. He finished his water and set the cup to one side before leaning back, letting his fingers slide along Takeru's shins. He found he was grateful not to be the type to make lists, because he would've wanted to list everything that he wanted to do with Takeru.

The more that they did, the longer that list got anyway. So it was better just to enjoy their experience together and worry about everything else another time.

Takeru set his glass down and turned more fully toward Daisuke, which took his shins out of Daisuke's reach but put him closer to Daisuke in other ways.

"Let me try some things," he said, and Daisuke thought there was a dusting of red over his cheeks. He liked how that looked on him. "I think we both should do this, right?"

Daisuke nodded; he couldn't help but be curious as to what Takeru had in mind, and it was even possible that Takeru was right. Somehow or other.

Takeru leaned in and started his kisses along Daisuke's shoulders and neck and chest again, duplicating what Daisuke did earlier, making his way down to Daisuke's waist. He kept his hands away from Daisuke's ticklish spots, but the slight glances he shot told Daisuke that he hadn't forgotten their existence. Now wasn't the time to tease – much – but one day...maybe…

Then thoughts of the future vanished from Daisuke's mind as Takeru moved closer and instead of kissing there was a long, hot streak of his tongue across Daisuke's still-sensitive flesh and noises that made no coherent sense but still conveyed the meaning of _oh my God!_ spilled across Daisuke's lips.

For the life of him Daisuke wasn't able to remember if he leaned back himself or if Takeru pushed him back onto the bed, and it joined the very long list of points that didn't matter at all. What mattered now was that he had a place to brace himself, his hands gripped the sheets underneath him with almost tearing strength, and how good Takeru's tongue felt as he lazily explored as much of Daisuke as he could at the moment without leaving that area.

Daisuke didn't think Takeru had ever done this with someone else before, mostly because of how nervous Takeru was about the whole business, but from the way the blond's tongue and fingers and lips moved, he could easily mark this as enthusiastic and curious, wanting to find out what they both enjoyed.

More or less, the answer to that question for the moment was _everything_. Every brush of Takeru's fingers across Daisuke's skin stoked the fires inside of them both, pulling wordless gasps of pleasure from Daisuke while Takeru grew more and more confident of what he was doing and how he was doing it. Slowly, his fingers moved down farther, joining his lips and tongue as he worked to bring Daisuke the same kind of pleasure the other had given to him not that much earlier.

He succeeded. Very nearly as powerfully as Daisuke had.

When both of them could think clearly again, or as clearly as possible since the effects still hadn't entirely worn off, Takeru curled around so he could meet Daisuke's eyes. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. Daisuke lazily smiled at him.

"We're not even close to done, you know," he murmured, toying with a bit of Takeru's hair that had fallen sweat-streaked into his eyes. He couldn't remember how long this was supposed to last, or how they'd even know when the situation had run its course. That remained on the list of things that didn't really matter at the moment.

"Are we going to need… uh, anything?" Takeru asked, curling himself into Daisuke's embrace.

"Don't think so." He knew what Takeru was asking, and racked his brain a bit more to make sure he was right. "Well, maybe some lube or something." He frowned. Did they _have_ any? Could they get some?

You'd think magic would be able to provide some, and from chance comments he'd heard in various places he thought it could, but he didn't know _how_. He and Ken had always just bought the usual stuff from one of the school supply stores.

Wait. Ken. Daisuke pulled himself to his feet and tugged his bag over to him. He wasn't sure why he'd brought it along, except out of habit that he always kept it with him. Takeru watched over his shoulder as Daisuke dug around in there, then came up with a slender tube.

"I am not sure if I want to thank Ken or never speak to him again," Daisuke muttered. Takeru snickered a little, apparently having caught at least some of that. Daisuke gave him a somewhat amused look before settling back next to him on the bed. "Here's a question I bet you haven't thought about for this."

Takeru tilted his head, worming his way back next to Daisuke so they lay close enough to feel one another's body heat. "I probably haven't." Likely because neither of them had thought too much about this before it started to happen to them. "What is it?"

"Which one of us goes in first?"

Confusion stirred in those blue eyes first, and Daisuke could pinpoint the exact moment when realization cleared it away. He couldn't help the grin that lit his face as Takeru's entire face flamed red.

"Guess that means me."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Classroom Accident  
 **Romance:** Takeru x Daisuke/Daisuke x Takeru  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,213||story: 6,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship|| **Rated:** R  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section H23, M-rated fic; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #30, desire; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; 28 Days of Love Challenge, any pairing; New Year's Mini-Advent, write an AU; Monthly Restrict, start with something that's not a word in an English dictionary  
 **Note:** This is an AU. Not a general human/non-Digimon oriented AU, but a magical school AU.  
 **Summary:** Errors in the classroom are bad enough under ordinary circumstances. But when one attends a school for magic, then mistakes can have consequences with far-reaching results.

* * *

Heated, passionate moans echoed off the walls as the two of them moved together, sweat-streaked skin against sweat-streaked skin. Takeru couldn't tell which sounds he made and which sounds Daisuke made. Nor did he feel that it mattered all that much, not compared to the fact both of them made the sounds in the first place.

Their voices twined together much like their bodies did, finally merging into deeper, richer, more intense cries of pleasure. Perhaps the effects of the potion had something to do with why they didn't stop right after the first one, but took enough time only to catch their breath, and start all over again, this time in different configurations.

Outside, the sun set, the stars glimmered into sight, and the moon rolled through the sky, until once again the sun peeked over the horizon's edge. When it did, Daisuke and Takeru could be found in one another's embrace, deeply asleep.

Takeru woke first, every muscle weary from the unexpected use he'd put them through, and very much in need of a hot shower and breakfast.

 _What happened last night?_ He couldn't remember if he'd even bothered to attend most of his classes the day before. He didn't remember them if he did. Everything up until about halfway through potions seemed as usual, but then…

He caught a glimpse of Daisuke's head, nestled against his side, and everything came crashing back into his mind. He swallowed, staring, trying not to think of all the long months he'd suppressed his attraction to Daisuke and what he would have to do now that they'd done this.

 _I can keep my mouth shut, that's what I can do,_ he told himself. Daisuke didn't need to know. No one else needed to know at all. They could and would write it all off as being the potion's fault and they would all move onward and make certain not to let this happen again.

As he started to untangle himself from Daisuke, the other stirred, opening his eyes and blinking in a way that Takeru tried not to find adorable and failed completely at.

"Good morning," Takeru said, deciding the best way was to just power through all of this and pretend it was absolutely ordinary. "You want the shower first?" Daisuke probably would want to get back to Ken as fast as he could anyway.

Daisuke yawned, rubbing at his eyes, and pushed himself upward, looking from himself to Takeru and their respective lack of clothing.

"Whoa, last night really happened, huh?" Daisuke stretched again and wormed his way to his feet. "Yeah, I guess so… be nice if I had some clean clothes to put on, though." He prodded at the pile of sweaty clothes from the night before and made a face.

"And you call yourself a wizard," Takeru said, a small smile on his lips. Daisuke gave him an annoyed look.

"Cleaning spells and me don't mix."

Takeru decided asking for more details just wasn't what he wanted to do at this hour. He got up himself and headed over to where his morning mail appeared. Every student had a place like this in their quarters, where mail arrived at regular intervals. His was an ornately carved table, decorated with lovely angel wings, and a small statue of an angel overlooking a pile of mail. He thumbed through it, trying to find anything at all to take his mind off the fact Daisuke hadn't yet hit the shower and still stood there finger-combing his hair, naked as could be.

Most of his mail he threw right into the trash can, since it was nothing more than various congratulations on his experience with Daisuke. One note was addressed to him and Daisuke both, telling them that they had the day off from classes to recover from their 'strenuous night', but the next day they would be expected to make up for everything they'd missed.

Two others he kept as well: one from Ken and one from his brother Yamato. That one he read in a few seconds and wasn't surprised to find out Yamato wanted to talk to him about taking better care in potions class.

 _Like he's one to talk._ He'd make a point to remind Yamato of what had happened with him and Taichi a couple of years earlier if he had to.

The one from Ken, however, he stared at without opening, until he finally turned to Daisuke.

"I think this is probably for you," he said, tossing it over. He couldn't imagine what Ken would have to say to _him_.

Daisuke picked it up, giving up the attempt to do something with his hair to read it. He blinked after what could only be the first couple of lines.

"It's for both of us, actually. Ken says he thinks we all need to talk. Oh, and he sent me some clean clothes." Daisuke's lips softened into a warm smile and Takeru tried his best to ignore the soft stab of jealousy at the sight.

He focused instead on what Daisuke had just said. "What does he think we need to talk about?"

Daisuke looked down at the note, then started to put it away, only to be reminded that he didn't have anything on to put it in. He settled for tossing it onto the bed before he turned toward Takeru.

"Well, I guess the best way to say it is this," he said. Takeru didn't have a chance to move before Daisuke put one hand behind Takeru's head, pulled him closer, and planted a long, soft, sweet kiss right on his lips.

Takeru didn't think that he could have moved even if Daisuke wasn't holding his head into place. His eyes widened and he melted into the kiss, one hand fumbling around until it rested on Daisuke's hip, starting to slowly return it. Daisuke moved closer, his arousal stirring against Takeru's leg, and Takeru found it more than a little difficult to breathe.

"That," Daisuke murmured, leaning his head back just enough so that he could speak, his breath brushing across Takeru's lips. "We need to talk about that."

Takeru blinked several times, trying his best to bring proper words to mind, and not having the slightest success in doing so. He did manage a small nod and a noise that could've been mistaken for a 'yes' if someone wished to take it that way.

Daisuke rested his arms around Takeru's neck for a second or two, then stepped back all the way. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

He headed out of the room and Takeru could hear him murmuring in pleasure over the clean clothes Ken had somehow gotten to him. Takeru pulled in a huge breath and shook his head in a not entirely successful attempt to clear his mind.

The potion's effects had passed. He could feel that. So Daisuke's kiss just now hadn't been because of it. He knew the way he felt wasn't either.

 _Yeah. I think Ken's got the right idea. We need to talk about this._

His practical side wanted to write this off as the end of his dreams. But Takeru's hope had always been stronger than his logic, and he let himself believe in what could be.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
